


Dreams Are Dangerous Things

by esmin2212



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Joseph Kavinsky but not really?, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Ronan crying, Sleepy Cuddles, borderline sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmin2212/pseuds/esmin2212
Summary: Someone was running. It took him no longer than a second to realize that it was Ronan that was running from the woods across the field to his right. Rain was dripping down his face, his clothes were drenched head to toe. Adam reacted and put the car in park. He flew out the door and called,“Ronan, what’s wrong!”Then he saw it.It was a man, no, a wolf. But it was much larger than a wolf and… it had a human face. No. It had Kavinsky’s face.





	Dreams Are Dangerous Things

It was raining all day and the wind hadn't let up. Adam drove the familiar Henrietta route to the Barns through the pounding storm. He couldn't help but watch the trees as the Hondayota clunked down the barely paved road that led to the main structure he and Ronan resided.

The trees called to him, still, even after Cabeswater had given itself up. He could feel them rustle on the backs of his hands, scratch the back of his neck. A droplet of water slid from his hairline down the side of his nose and off his chin. He looked up for a brief moment to check for a leak, but saw nothing. Things like this still happened every once in awhile and Adam was glad for it. It helped him remember who he was and what had happened. Although, how could he ever forget what happened.

It had been six months since Gansey died and Cabeswater had gone. Things he would have thought impossible were true and normal occurrences now. He still marveled at the _magic_ he felt. Of the _otherness._ Adam was approaching the front of the farmhouse. _Magician._

He immediately knew something was wrong.

 _Someone_ was running. It took him no longer than a second to realize that it was _Ronan_ that was running from the woods across the field to his right. Rain was dripping down his face, his clothes were drenched head to toe. Adam reacted and put the car in park. He flew out the door and called,

“Ronan, what’s wrong!”

Then he saw it.

It was a man, no, a wolf. But it was much larger than a wolf and… it had a human face. _No._ It had Kavinsky’s face.

“Ronan!” Adam skidded around to the trunk of his car and grabbed the tire iron in the back. Ronan was coming out of the field into the clearing near the front porch. Adam began to run towards him. The wolf was gaining on Ronan, smiling with its mouth wide. Ronan slipped on the muddy ground and landed on his shoulder hard. He scrambled for footing and got to his knees before the wolf finally skidded into him, making them both tumble catastrophically into the wooden siding of the front porch. Ronan grimaced beneath the wolf, who was swiping at his chest and pinning his forearms down with its needle claws. The wolf hissed at Ronan who spat at Kavinsky’s face.

Adam came up to them both on the ground. He not think. The tire iron collided with the wolf’s head with a crack. The wolf cried out, a terrible half human half growling scream. It turned to look at Adam and, as it did, Adam brought the tire iron down on the wolf’s head again. It slumped on top of Ronan and Adam scrambled to push it off Ronan’s chest.

Ronan  kicked it away and struggled to stand. Adam checked the Kavinsky-faced creature to make sure it was dead. He was out of breath, wheezing into the crook of his arm. He wiped blood from his face.

“Ronan,” Adam turned to Ronan who now stood behind him with a blank expression on his face. He stared down at the corpse and held the shoulder he had landed on. His eyes were a little wider than normal. Adam took a step closer. “ _Ronan_?”

Ronan did nothing. Adam reached for Ronan’s shoulder but Ronan stepped back.

His eyes slid slowly up from the corpse to the tire iron Adam held firm in his hand. Adam lifted it. The tire iron was covered in blood and was dented, almost twisted. He looked at the corpse again, at Kavinsky's dead eyes staring back up at him, before he dropped it into the mud.

“I…” Adam started, but he didn’t know what to say.

_His father was murdered like this._

Ronan’s breathing had picked up and Adam could see he was rapidly losing control of the situation. “We need to go inside, it’s freezing, where’s your phone? I’m gonna call Gansey.” Adam tried to keep his voice steady but he could feel his accent slipping out. Ronan swayed and stepped back another step. He touched his pocket lightly, barely grazing the surface of it before taking out the phone and tossing it to Adam.

Adam looked at it, then put it in his pocket and grabbed Ronan roughly by the wrist. Ronan resisted a bit but Adam pulled harder. He left the car running outside as he jimmied open the door of the farmhouse and pushed Ronan inside. “Sit,” He ordered, pointing at the couch in the living room just off the open kitchen. Ronan obeyed. Water dripped from his earlobes and clung to his eyelashes. Adam couldn’t tell if it was rainwater or something else.

Adam ran back to the car and turned it off, also closing the trunk. _This is a disaster,_ he thought. _Why did it have to be Kavinsky?_

Adam stepped back into the house and closed the door behind himself, shivering. He took Ronan’s hand again and led him to the upstairs bathroom. “Are you okay to shower alone? I can fix your cuts after.” Ronan nodded, looking at the floor peculiarly.

~~~

Adam waited shakily on the edge of Ronan’s bed. He had cleaned himself up in the guest bathroom downstairs and dressed himself in pajamas he had left the last time he visited from college. Ronan stepped into his room dressed in the sweatpants that Adam had left in the bathroom for him. He walked over to the bed and sat cross legged next to Adam.

Ronan hadn’t spoken yet and it was beginning to scare him.

They sat in silence for a few seconds as Adam prepped the bandages he had taken from downstairs. He’d found ointment that read “Sana” and brought it with him. He could tell it was a dream thing from Ronan’s handwriting on the label.

“Do you think I’ll need stitches?” Ronan said, barely above a whisper. Adam looked at him but Ronan was looking at Adam’s hands preparing the bandage with a smear of the ointment.

“I don’t think so,” Adam responded in a low voice.

“Too bad,” Ronan shifted a little and winced, “That’d be a fucking cool scar.”

Adam applied the bandage to Ronan’s chest and then wrapped his forearms with some gauze.

“Is your shoulder okay? It’s already starting to bruise,” Adam took Ronan’s hands in his own and ran fingers over Ronan’s knuckles Ronan dropped his head, bringing his chin to his chest. He sighed. Ronan pulled his hands away and put his arms tightly around Adam’s neck, leaning his forehead on Adam’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry.”

Adam rubbed Ronan’s spine and Ronan leaned into Adam’s touch. They breathed. Adam put one hand lightly on the back of Ronan’s neck and held him. Ronan started shaking.

“Hey, _hey_ , you need to talk, please,” Ronan could feel the vibrations of Adam’s voice against him. It made him shake harder. Adam pulled back and Ronan slumped even more, holding himself with one arm and covering his eyes with the other.

Adam reached for Ronan’s face and pulled his arm away.

Ronan’s eyes were red and wet and his nose had started running. “Ronan, you’re not alright! _Please._ ”

Ronan sat up and wiped at his eyes and nose. He looked angry and defeated, but he was only angry at himself.

“ _It was different okay!_ I didn’t mean to dream him, it was a nightmare and he jumped me. I… I didn’t mean to bring him back, I panicked. He was… He looked so real and I… I’m so…” Ronan’s chest heaved but he refused to flat out cry. “He wasn’t a normal night horror, and when you killed him, I just couldn’t… I don’t even know! It was _Kavinsky_ , it was him, all I could see was _him_. It thought I could force myself to be used to it by now...” Ronan sniffed in and held his breath before letting it out again in a huff. Adam stood up and got a shirt from the drawer as well as the tissue box from the bureau. Ronan took the shirt and the tissues. Adam leaned down and kissed Ronan’s cheek, lightly grazing Ronan’s chin as he did so. Ronan fell back on the bed looking both sad and bemused. “Ew, I’m gross, why’d you do that?”

“You’re just too pretty I guess.”

“You’re an asshole, Parrish.” Adam laughed and wrapped his arms around Ronan as he laid next to him on the bed. Adam kissed him again, slower this time and Ronan returned it. Adam kissed the corners of Ronan’s mouth, his cheeks, his brow and then both his eyelids where the shadow of tears still lingered. “I’ll chase the nightmares away.” Ronan smirked and wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist, running his hands up the back of his shirt and nuzzling into Adam’s neck.

“Mmmmmwarm,” Ronan said into Adam’s collarbone.

“Ronan! You’re hands are cold!” Adam jumped a little at the touch but he didn’t move Ronan’s hands. He knew the joke before Ronan said it.

“I’ve been dead for seven years.”

They both closed their eyes. Adam wrapped himself up in Ronan.

 _I am unknowable_ , Adam thought.

 _No, Ronan knows me._ He and Ronan were quiet. The rain still beat outside. The trees rustled and somewhere a bird cawed.

_Ronan Lynch knows me._

“I love you.”

Ronan’s breath was even and Adam realized he had fallen asleep. What a dangerous thing he was to behold. What a remarkable boy he had in his embrace. Adam held Ronan a little tighter, _his_ Ronan.

He would never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old Pynch fic I wrote and hey it's the first time I've ever posted on here so sorry if I did anything wrong!


End file.
